All for one and one for all
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: Laces is just a newsie girl trying to sell a pape on the streets of New York. It ain't easy livin' but it's a livin' all the same. When her family is in danger, she's ready to defend them the best she can, knowin' they'll do the same for her. But when she becomes the target of a rising street gang, can her family save help her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first week at my second year of college, so fun fact about the author, i originally created my account to write Newies (as in the musical) fanfiction, not all the superhero stuff that i write. So, here's a Newsie fanfiction about a character near and dear to my heart. she's a newsie. she's a girl. and her name just so happens to be Laces.**

**Enjoy!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

"W-would you like ta buy a pape. P-please just a nickel. Please..." a young girl walked the streets of New York, trying to sell some newspapers. She had dark skin that a woman once said looked like she was covered in soot. She wore a thin brown dress, tattered shoes, and a black cardigan. The shoes constantly were at risk of falling off her feet, so the girl tied the shoes with multiple shoe laces to keep them bound to her feet.

Along with using the shoe laces to keep her shoes on her feet, she also had another pair tied around her dress as a belt to keep the dress closer to her body to provide warmth since it was about two sizes too large for her. Her hair stuck up in the air and was matted in several places. What the girl would give to have a knife to cut it so it wouldn't get so tangled.

Looking across the street, the frail girl could see a little girl about her age with long untangled blonde hair who was laughing with her parents wearing a warm jacket.

_I wish we could switch. _The young girl newsie though sadly, but was torn out of her thoughts as she felt herself get pushed aside by the people on the street, ignoring her.

"Please. Please buy a pape." She whispered more to herself as she felt a cough take through her body followed closely after by a shiver.

"Saying please isn't somethin' a New Yorker does."

The young girl looked up at see an older boy staring down at her and dread immediately filled her veins as she started to back away.

"I don't owe ya nothing!"

"Didn't say ya did, kid." The older boy shrugged but she could see him looking her over. He was so much taller and older than her that she knew that it would be useless trying to run away. The girl was only nine. This older newsie looked to be in his early teens. Eleven or twelve maybe.

"It's pretty cold out, you should either get a warmer coat or head home." He informed and the girl unconsciously clutched the thin cardigan draped over her shoulders.

"Thanks for the tip." she mumbled, still weary of the other newsie. The girl then looked up at a woman and held up the paper.

"Miss would you-" the older woman brushed right pass the girl, ignoring her existence.

"Y'know, selling papes takes a lot more personality. Ya gotta sell it like an advertisement." The boy stated and the girl shot him an irritated look. She wished that he would just leave her alone.

"Thanks." she grumbled. She tried to sell the paper to another person but again with no luck.

"At least try shouting a headline from the pape." The boy stated and the girl looked at him in frustration.

"I can't." saying it out loud made her heart sink and also made her angry at herself for being so stupid. "Now get lost." she snapped. The boy looked at her in shock, then started chuckling.

"Got some spunk for a girl."

He then took one of his own papers and held it in the air.

"EXTRA EXTRA MAN SHOT TO DEATH! COURTROOM BAFFLED!"

Immediately a man bought it from him and the newsie turned to look at the younger girl.

"Think you can do that?" He questioned and she slowly nodded. However she started coughing again and tried to hide the fact.

"Don't hide it. Use it." The boy stated seriously. "Go up to that hoity toity lookin' lady and cough while offerin up your pape." He informed.

Wordlessly, the young girl figured that she'd humor the older boy.

The woman glanced at her and the woman's eyes widened when the little girl started coughing.

"Oh, you poor sickly thing." The woman pouted.

"Please…"

"Here." The woman handed her a nickel and took a newspaper and walked away. Meanwhile, the little girl looked on in shock.

_I managed to sell a pape. _She thought to herself in disbelief.

"Not bad." The older newsie hummed from behind her with a smug smile on his face. "You want to sell more papes ?" he inquired, and the girl slowly nodded.

"If you want, I could help you out. We could split the pay of how much you make and I can look out for you."

"Why would-"

"You _are _the girl who's been sleepin' in the allies, right?" the girl looked at the older boy with surprise.

"How did you know-"

"Me and the boys noticed you sleepin' in the allies. That's not healthy. Especially for winter." He stated. "So, I can help ya out. But you'll gotta do everything I say."

The little girl stared at the older boy. What was she supposed to do? If she stayed in another ally again, she'd surly freeze. And this boy _did _just help her.

Slowly nodding, the girl whispered,

"A-alright." The boy spat in his hand and stuck it out for the girl to shake.

"We gotta make it official." He stated with a smile, and the girl spat on her hand and they shook.

"It will be an honor to have ya as my apprentice." The boy smirked. "It's nice ta meet ya, Laces. My name is Jack Kelly some call me Cowboy." He said, but the girl frowned.

"My name ain't Laces it's-"

"You're a newsie, Laces. The less people know your real name, the better." Jack informed. "Now, let's get ya some trousers."

"Trousers?" the young girl, Laces, repeated uncertainly.

"Yes. Trousers. To be my apprentice, ya need ta pass as a boy."

"But you just said that your friends saw me too. Won't they know I'm a girl?"

"I don't care if they know. Ya just need to pass as a boy to the owner of the lodging house." Jack informed.

"Lodging?" Laces head was spinning from the current turn of events.

"Well, I can't let ya stay in the cold, Laces. You'll die if I let that happen, and I certainly don't plan on letting an apprentice of mine die." He informed.

Laces could hardly believe what was happening. Next thing she knew, Jack was buying her some trousers, two shirts, and suspenders from a cheap shop. She knew that this would be money that she would be paying him back, but as she felt her legs enclosed by the pants, she didn't care, savoring in the warmth. He took a knife, hacking away at some of her hair until it was close to her scalp, making her smile.

"I'm takin' it that you didn't like your hair."

"Not at all." Laces nodded.

She looked down at herself noticing how her clothes still hung off her frame and belted the pants with some shoe laces and kept her extra shoe laces around her wrist and in her pockets. She was feeling quiet masculine.

"Now, what will your man name be?" Jack questioned.

"My man name?" Laces repeated slowly.

"Well, we're all gonna be callin' ya Laces, but when the man who runs the boarding house asks for your name, he's gonna mean you're real name. So what'll be your man name?" Jack questioned.

"Uh…" Laces gave it some thought. Her middle name could work. "Does Dallas Johnson work?" she inquired, and Jack chuckled.

"Sounds perfect. Now, let's get goin'. It's getting' colder and colder by the minute out here."

Laces nodded and followed Jack into a large house where she was introduced to an older man.

"My friend Laces here is lookin' for some lodging." Jack smirked and the man nodded.

"Can you write, son?" he inquired, looking at the girl, and Laces shook her head sadly.

"Then I'll fill out your paper. What is your name?" he inquired.

"O… Oh, it's Dallas. Dallas Johnson." She informed, almost slipping up, and the man nodded, writing it down. The form didn't take long to fill out, and then she was officially lodging in the newsboys house. Jack paid for her lodging as well, and she knew that she would be paying him back.

She followed him upstairs to where some boys were huddling in their beds.

"Hey Cowboy." A young boy with a crutch grinned as he limped over.

"Hey, Crutchy." Jack spoke in a calm voice and Laces could tell from the tenderness in his voice that the two were close.

"Isn't that the girl in the ally?" a boy questioned, and all the others suddenly had their attention on Laces. She didn't know what to say. Jack, however, did.

"This is my apprentice Laces. _He _will be staying here and learning the tricks of the trade from me. Any questions?" Jack's voice was stern for someone his age. He sounded like a leader, and by the way the boys reacted, he might just be the leader of the group.

"I got one." a boy stated. He was about Jack's age with a cigarette in his mouth.

"What is it Race?" Jack questioned. Tt was quiet for a moment, and Laces expected the boy to protest her staying there. However, he said,

"When can we take the guy out for a bite to eat? Look at 'im!" the boy, Racetrack, grabbed Laces shoulder and poked her ribs. "All I feel is bones."

That caused some laughter, and the boys all started talking about places to drop by for Dinner.

Laces was baffled by it all, and one of them could clearly tell.

"Listen kid, we're newsies and so are you." The boy with an eye patch smirked as he wrapped an arm around Laces. "Newsies are family. Nobody cares about us so we have ta care for each other. All for one and one for all." He grinned and Laces found herself smiling.

"What's your name?" she inquired.

"Name's Kid Blink." He said proudly. Jack and Kid Blink gave her a tour of the place and then they all went out to dinner.

Laces was pretty much in debt to Jack, but she'd make sure to pay him back. The Newsie life wasn't easy, but it was hers now. Who better to teach her how to thrive in the business than the popular Jack Kelly?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Since this newsies is following more of the Broadway show than the movie, Medda is African American in this, because that is how it is in the Musical. I just wanted to clear that up in case none of you didn't know that and might be confused when i start describing Medda in this chapter. Thank you!**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.2

Jack taught Laces many important things about being a newsie. One of the most important? Well, it was to hate the Delancey Brothers.

Laces understood why too. It was her first day with the group and the Delancey's stared her down.

"What do we have here? Another rat from the street to join your little group." One of the brothers, Oscar, sneered with a sick smile on his face.

"Look at how pathetic he looks. He looks like those black little bastards that live in those poor houses. I say that he probably can't even read." The other, Morris, snickered.

Laces took a step back, wanting to hide her face. They were right. She was pathetic looking, she came from a black family, and she couldn't read _or _write.

However, when she backed up, she backed into another newsie who was behind her. She recognized him as a boy they called Mush. He was big for someone his age with a nice face and an impressive amount of muscles. Since he was so large, he scared her a bit, but Laces was shocked when he placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Why don't ya just piss off." He grunted.

_Is he… is he trying to stand up for me? _Laces wondered and was even more surprised when she heard another voice say,

"Yeah, besides, where does Morris get off criticizin' someone about readin'? We all know how incapable he is at counting." Jack smirked, and the group of boy laughed.

"You got that right." Racetrack sniggered. "You pay for twenty, he gives ya sixteen. Poor soul."

Morris grabbed the lapels of Racetrack's shirt and pulled him closer with a fist poised in the air. However, before Morris could strike, another newsie shoved the thug away.

The Delancey Brothers stared the group down while the newsies stared back, daring them to try to attack one of them while the entire group was there.

The Delanceys backed off, and the newsies went about getting their papers.

"Hey, don't let what the Delanceys say get to ya, okay kid?" Mush questioned and Laces wordlessly nodded.

"Good. They don't mean nothin' so don't worry what they say." He grinned kindly at her and they continued to grab their papers.

The second thing that Jack taught her was that the newsies all had their own sections of New York and that they shouldn't sell their papers in other newsies sections. As the newsies of Manhattan, Manhattan was the only place they could sell, or else it'd be terribly disrespectful if they went to different places like Midtown or Brooklyn. _Especially _Brooklyn.

This made sense to Laces, and she didn't question it. However, she did wonder what it was about Brooklyn that made it sound so scary.

The third thing Jack taught her was who to look for to try to sell a paper and who to avoid. If they looked uneducated, Laces learned not to waste her time trying to sell to someone who couldn't read.

Jack also told her to look for the men with chains in their pockets and were heavier set, which meant they ate well.

When it came to these men, she had to shout a headline to make something sound interesting. Usually it was whatever Jack told her, because it wasn't like she could make anything of the letters littering the flimsy newspaper.

When she sold a paper after claiming there was some sort of story in it, she was to get as far away as possible from the person she sold it to, because Jack most likely had made up the headline.

When it came to fancy looking women, Jack told her to use her age and sickness as an advantage. To walk up to the woman and cough and beg her to buy a paper, looking as sad and sickly as possible.

"Rich women are saps when it comes to sickly poor kids." Jack chuckled.

All in all, it was a good first day as a boy. Laces found that she loved every minute of it. She made a good amount of money, and when it came to giving Jack half of what she earned, she said,

"You can have it all. I still half to repay you for dinner, and lodging, and the clothes-"

"I can't take all your money, Laces." Jack chuckled as he only took his half and made sure Laces had tucked the rest into her pocket.

"We're newsies. Some days we foot the bill for each other and help with things when others are in trouble. Taking half is a fee we agreed on since you would be my apprentice. Everything else was because you're family. Who knows, I might need help with something and then you would help me. That'd be repayment." Jack explained with a smile.

"But what if that never happens?" Laces questioned, and Jack laughed at the concerned look on Laces face.

"If that never happens then you can buy me lunch when I'm on my death bed." He chuckled. Laces spat on her hand and stuck it out to Jack.

"Promise me that I will be able to make it up to you." She stated seriously. Jack looked at her, baffled, then slowly smiled, spat on his hand, and shook on it with the girl.

"I promise." He nodded. Laces looked him in the eye, making sure that he wasn't lying, then nodded, content with knowing that one day she would be able to make it up to him.

"Now, wanna come with me to Medda's? I'm gonna be paintin' some stuff for her, and I'm sure she'll let ya watch the shows." He informed.

"Who's Medda?" Laces inquired and Jack chuckled.

"She's wonderful. I'll personally introduce you." He smiled as the two walked down to the theater.

Laces had never been to a theater house, so the experience was a grand thing to her with all the seats and a large stage with painted backdrops. It was all so lavish and colorful compared to her dull life.

Jack took her backstage where there stood a large African American woman in fine fancy clothes with a large smile on her face.

All Laces could do was stare at the woman with shock and admiration.

The woman was black, like her. But this woman was finely dressed and clearly had money. Laces never saw such a thing.

"Jack, how are you sweetie?" the woman questioned and Jack smiled.

"I'm doin' just fine, Medda. While I was painting, I was hoping my friend here could stay and maybe catch a show." Jack informed, placing a hand on Laces' shoulder.

"Medda, this is Laces. Laces, this is Medda. She's owns the joint and, if I may add, _very _talented." He said and Laces' eyes widened in shock.

_This is Medda? She owns this place and she's black? She's… she's looks like me though. I never knew that we could do things like this. I thought performing was something only white people could do. _Laces thought, but then decided that she should probably say something.

"I-it's nice to meet you." She stuttered out and Medda just smiled at her.

"Aw, baby, you're such a small thing." She cooed, ruffling Laces' short fizzy hair. "Stay as long as you like." She grinned, and Laces found herself sitting in a seat and watching a show.

Laces didn't quite understand some of the jokes in it, but the women were beautiful and stunning. Medda herself had an amazing voice that made Laces grin happily.

When walking back to the lodging house with Jack, he questioned,

"How'd you like Medda's show?"

"It was wonderful." Laces smiled happily, a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"There we go." He chuckled.

"What?" Laces questioned, confused by the older boy's random statement.

"Ya don't smile much." Jack stated. "it's nice when ya finally do. Let's me know that I'm doing a good job at keeping my apprentice happy." He informed.

"Why do you care if I'm happy?" Laces questioned, still confused, and Jack met her with an equally confused look.

"Why wouldn't I?" he questioned. Laces frowned, thinking it over in her head. She honestly didn't have an answer to why he wouldn't be happy that she was happy. In all honesty, Laces wasn't entirely used to people being nice to her.

It made her a bit giddy.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is more Racetrack centered. Enjoy! :)**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.3

"C'mon Laces, wanna chip in? I have a feelin' that you'd be pretty lucky." Racetrack smiled, looking down at the list of horses that were going to be racing.

"No thanks." Laces said quietly. She was enjoying life with the newsies, but she was still nervous about being around them. The young girl was still getting used to the concept of family and how they accepted her. Not to mention that she also was adjusting to being treated completely as a boy and being called a 'he' which was most definitely new to her.

For Laces, she was used to be called 'that damned girl' or 'that bastard daughter of yours' and so on. The whole reason why she was unwanted in her family was because she was a girl. And now that she was considered a boy? Laces couldn't help but wonder if that would make her family proud.

"No thanks? C'mon, just bet a penny. Worst comes to worst, ya lose a penny. But if you're lucky, ya win your penny and then some. It's great fun." Racetrack beamed ear to ear.

"I'm not gonna take the risk. I like my money in my pockets, thank you very much." Laces stated, knowing that gambling never lead to anything good.

Racetrack hummed as he stared at the girl, and Laces shifted on her feet uncomfortable under his stare.

"What is it?" she finally questioned once she was getting irritated by the boy just sitting and staring at her.

"Everyone likes somethin'." He stated. "I like ta gamble. Jack likes ta draw. Poor Crutchy likes ta dance with his one workin' leg. But I have no clue what you like." Racetrack stated and Laces frowned.

"I like ta sell papes." She informed.

"You're a newsies. Sellin' papes is your job. It ain't an actual hobby." Racetrack frowned. "Lemme rephrase. What do ya spend your money on? Cigars? Booze? Gin? Dime novels?"

"I spend it on food." Laces shrugged.

"So ya like ta cook?"

"I can't cook. I just like eatin'." Laces stated and Racetrack just rolled his eyes.

"Eatin' ain't a hobby." The older boy stated. "What else do ya spend your money on?"

"Nothin' else. Just food. Maybe some socks if I need 'em. Oh, and shoe laces." Laces grinned, but Racetrack wasn't smiling.

"Ya spend money on more than that. If ya saved your money you'd be richer than all of us. And I know ya only have one jar of coins under your bed." Racetrack stated.

"It's none of your business." Laces mumbled, crossing her arms. Racetrack looked over at Laces' bed, at her, then back at the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Racetrack." She growled, reading his mind, but he paid her no attention as he sprinted over to her bed and Laces ran, trying to beat him to it.

However, Racetrack was already looking under the mattress and he pulled out pieces of papers.

"Racetrack! Give 'em back!" Laces shouted, glaring at the boy. Racetrack was taller than Laces, and kept the papers well out of her reach as he scanned what was on them.

"What are these? Paper with lines, dots, and squiggles. What does that even mean?"

"I-It's music! Just give 'em back!" Laces exclaimed, but Racetrack made no movement to return the papers to the girl.

"Just music? Don't music have words? And some of these papers look professional while others are hand written." He stated.

"Race! Please! Give 'em back! They're… they're important to me." Laces' voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and Racetrack rested his eyes on her.

Her face was red with anger and she had some tears running down her cheek. But she was trying to blink them away and hold herself upright. After all, boys didn't cry.

"C'mere Laces." Racetrack sighed. Laces stood still, not knowing what Racetrack was going to do.

Racetrack sighed again and pulled her close to him in a small hug and he took off his cap to rub away the tears in Laces' eyes.

"It ain't bad ta have a hobby." Racetrack stated as he sat her on her bed and he sat next to her. When he handed the papers back to Laces, she hugged them close to her chest. "Now, what are they?" he inquired.

"Music." She answered, her voice strained from crying.

"I ain't too bright. How do dots make music?" Racetrack questioned.

"They're… they're notes. The stand for certain sounds that a band plays or people sing." She informed slowly. "It's somethin' that one of Medda's showgirls taught me."

"Do ya like ta sing?" Racetrack questioned, but Laces shook her head.

"No. I like… I like ta bang on things… like… playin' the drums." She mumbled. "I also like ta write songs that Medda could maybe sing… 's just…" Laces bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back tears.

Racetrack rubbed Laces' back reassuringly.

"I… I can't read… or write." Laces said shamefully. "That makes me less than everyone. 's also why I can't ever write words ta go with songs. I wish I could… just… I'm too stupid." She frowned, but Racetrack shook his head.

"You ain't too stupid ta read an' write! Lemme teach ya!" Racetrack beamed, and Laces looked at him with surprise.

"You… you would teach me how ta read and write?"

"Of course. Sure, I don't know much, but I can read headlines and write 'em out." Racetrack chuckled. "However, if ya want me ta teach ya how ta read an' write, I want ta hear ya drummin'."

Laces' eyes widened for a moment, but then she nodded. She stood, looking around the room. The newsboys home was pretty empty. Everyone else was out and about, but Laces started to have another coughing fit, so after selling some papers Jack told her to head back. Racetrack was in the home because he was still deciding on which horse he wanted to bet on.

Grabbing random objects, Laces soon had a stool, two spoons, a crate, and the frame of her bed in front of her.

Racetrack watched on, wondering what exactly Laces was going to do with the assortment of random objects.

And then she started to bang on things.

Now, Racetrack had often heard things get banged on, but never so rhythmically as this. Laces had turned random objects into instruments as she banged a lively beat on the makeshift drum set. Racetrack was surprised by how quickly her hands moved to make the sounds and was baffled by how catchy the sounds were.

Part of him wanted to get up and dance.

After Laces was done drumming, she looked up at Racetrack nervously, as if she were expecting him to yell at her for causing such wonderful noise.

"Laces, what the hell. How come your hobby will make ya money while mine costs me money." Racetrack smirked. "I'll teach ya how ta read an' write, then you'll be up there drummin' in some band."

Laces beamed happily, hugging Racetrack tightly.

"Alright Laces, but first, I need ta pick me a horse. Lemme read ya their names…"

Those following weeks the newsies noticed something different about Laces. She smiled more frequently, even _laughed._

She would bang rhythmically on random things and even would drum some when some newsies asked her to.

She would even drum for Crutchy so he had music to dance to on his one good leg.

"I woulda never guessed that you'd like makin' so much noise." Jack chuckled when he and Laces were walking back from Meddas' place.

"Just cuz I don't talk as much as ya doesn't mean I don't like makin' some noise." Laces chuckled. Jack just laughed.

"Are you implyin' that I talk too much?" he questioned with mock offense.

"Maybe a little." Laces smirked.

"C'mere ya damn bonehead!" he chuckled and Laces started running and Jack chased after her. She was fast but after some time Jack finally managed to grab Laces and proceed to give her a hard noogie while she chuckled and squirmed in his grasp.

"It hurts my feelins when ya say I talk too much." Jack frowned but he was clearly joking.

"Ya poor thing." Laces pouted, and the two continued on until they reached the lodging house.

Laces was starting to understand what it meant to be part of the newsies family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4

The first fight Laces had ever gotten in was trying to defend JoJo. The other newsie had insulted some group of boys and he didn't stand a chance alone against them.

Laces was selling some papers when she heard JoJo grunt in pain and in an ally she saw the boys beating on her fellow newsie.

The sight made Laces clench her jaw in anger when she saw JoJo getting beaten in the middle.

She didn't care how the fight started, but she knew that she'd have to help. Running into the group with full speed and using a wall as a place to spring from, she jumped on one of the boys backs and with her open palms, slapped his ears, causing the boy to cry out in pain and sink to the ground. She kicked the boy while he down, but when she went to turn to another boy, she felt someone punch her in the face.

Swiftly getting up, Laces dodged several punches and elbowed one of the boys in the stomach. The girl had never felt an adrenaline rush like this. Yes, it did hurt to get punch or kicked, but when she landed another solid blow or blocked an attack, she felt her heart race in excitement.

As she fought, Laces noticed that JoJo was a bloody mess in the middle of the circle. She made her way over to her fellow newsie and stayed over him, making sure that whatever blows that were thrown were directed at her and not at him.

JoJo had helped her plenty of times in the past and now she was going to make sure that she repaid him. Sure, all he really did was help spot her some extra money for more sheet music, but that didn't matter. JoJo was one of her brothers, and she wasn't going to let him get beaten to a bloody pulp when she was around.

However, when it was five older boys against her, it didn't take long for Laces' reflexes to start to slow, and she felt several blows to her stomach and face.

She didn't care. If she was going to fall, she was going to fall on top of JoJo so she would take the brunt of the attacks.

Luckily, Specs and Mush heard the loud commotion and ran up to the group to intervene.

With the extra newsies, the other boys quickly ran away, taking too much of a beating for their liking.

Specs and Mush stared at Laces and how she stood over JoJo on wobbling legs. She was shaking from still being high on adrenaline.

"Laces, your nose…" Mush whispered. And that was all it took for all the pain to hit her like a train. Laces wobbled on her feet, but Mush quickly had the girl in his arms.

"That… was…kinda fun." Laces rasped. "Y'know, except for all this hurting."

Mush took out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently placed it on her nose.

"Laces, this is gonna hurt, and I'm really sorry." Mush stated in an even tone, and Laces looked at the boy in confusion.

"What's gonna-AGH!" Laces screamed as she heard a sickening pop as Mush reset her nose so that it was back in place, and he kept the handkerchief under her nose to soak up all the blood. Laces whimpered, the pain intense and tears pricked the corner of her eyes. This was the worst pain the girl had ever felt.

"Shhh. You're okay." Mush said gently as he wiped a small tear away from Laces' eye. He could tell how much pain she was in by how she shook and the look in her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." Mush whispered, then looked over at Specs. "How does JoJo look?" he inquired and Spec was holding the other beaten newsie.

"He's pretty roughed up, but nothin' fatal lookin'." The boy with the glasses informed, looking at JoJo with concern, then at Laces. "JoJo would've been worse if it weren't for Laces distractin' the other boys with her face."

"Let's get these two back to the lodging house and have Kid Blink take a look at 'em. He usually knows when things look bad." Mush stated, and Specs nodded.

"Do I really look that bad?" Laces whispered, feeling ashamed that she couldn't keep the boys attacking her at bay so she wouldn't be part of all the fuss. She wanted the others to pay more attention to JoJo. He was the more injured out of the two of them. Right?

However, Mush, the sweet talker, chuckled,

"Laces, you're always beautiful. It's just now you're a little bruised and bloody. But under all that is a pretty face." he smirked. Laces laughed, but then winced in pain from her nose hurting.

"You'll be alright, kid." Mush stated, but he looked so concerned. It was as if him saying it over and over would make it become true.

He looked at Laces' hands and frowned.

"You got blood on your knuckles."

"My blood or theirs?" Laces questioned and Mush frowned.

"It looks like yours."

"Damn." Was Laces' response and Mush laughed at that.

"That was your first fight right?"

"Yeah, it was." Laces nodded.

"Not too bad for a first fight. I broke my nose my first fight, just like you." He smirked.

"Does the pain ever go away? I feel like all my nose is doin' is bleedin' and throbbin'." Laces frowned.

"Once Kid Blink is done checking it out, we'll put some ice on it. It'll be fine." Mush grinned, and Laces smiled back at him, liking the idea of something soothing her nose.

Once back at the lodging house, Kid Blink looked over JoJo and Laces. He dubbed them both as 'okay' but JoJo was going to be confined to his bed for a while so he could rest and Laces had to be careful of her nose.

Meanwhile, Mush had gotten her some ice, and Laces sighed in relief as it rested on her nose.

"Thanks Mush." Laces smile and Mush just chuckled.

"Ain't a problem, kid." Laces was finding it hard to breathe through her nose due to the swelling, so she took even breaths in through her mouth.

"Laces!" the girl looked up and saw Jack storming over to her, and she tensed at the sight. Seeing the look on Jack's face, Kid Blink and Mush quickly left the room.

Jack looked furious with his eyebrows furrowed and jaw set. "What were you thinkin' takin' on those boys alone?!" he exclaimed.

"JoJo needed help sssso's I-I…" Laces stuttered, shaking a bit from Jack's outburst. She had never seen him this angry.

"That's when you get one of us ta help you!" Jack exclaimed. "You can't take on those guys alone. Look at you! You're small and thin and you get sick a lot and there's only one of ya! You're lucky that the only thing they broke was your nose!"

"I…I couldn't risk letting JoJo get beat another moment. H-He looked like he'd be beaten to death!" Laces suddenly felt herself getting angry. "What was I supposed ta do? Let him get beat up while lookin' for someone!?"

The tension in Jack's shoulders seemed to dissipate, and his eyes softened.

"Just… promise me that you won't do that again." Jack stated, but Laces shook her head.

"If I have to make a choice like that again, I wouldn't do anything different." She stated. She and Jack held eye contact for several moments, and then the boy let out a long sigh.

"You're so stubborn." He grumbled, sitting next to the girl. "Sorry I yelled at ya. I know that you don't like it. Just… I was so worried when I heard that you got soaked." Jack explained, and Laces rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack." Laces stated and Jack chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, you're a tough guy, right? A messed up nose 's nothin'." Jack smiled and Laces smiled back.

"You got that right."

Laces and JoJo both rested in bed the next day. Jack didn't want to risk Laces' health since she was prone to getting sick and he figured her injuries wouldn't help matters, and JoJo was still healing.

Meanwhile, Specs, Mush, Jack, and some other newsies all found the group of boys who beaten Laces and JoJo. The newsies then proceeded to beat the other boys, making sure each one of the bullies noses were broken.

It wasn't quite the justice they wanted, but it was close enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

"Crutchy? What are ya doin'?" Laces questioned, seeing the familiar newsie sitting in an ally. As Laces got closer, she noticed that the boy's eyes were red from crying, and his crutch was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Laces inquired, sitting next to her friend.

"A group of guys… they took my crutch. They took my crutch and my papes and my money. I tried ta run after them. God, I tried. But…" Crutchy looked ashamed and tears threatened to spill from his eyes again.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Laces stated. "Guys like that… well, I like ta believe that karma's gonna bite 'em in the ass one day."

"karma?" Crutchy questioned, and Laces was happy that the tears in the boy's eyes seemed to stall for a moment.

"It was in a pape that Racetrack was havin' me read. Karma is like, when someone does somethin' bad, somethin' bad 's gonna happen ta them. And when ya do somethin' good, along the way somethin' good is gonna happen ta you." She explained.

"That's a nice concept." Crutchy nodded with a small chuckle.

"I think it is too." Laces smiled. "Do ya want me ta help ya up? We can go buy ya a new crutch." Laces stated, but Crutchy frowned.

"But they took my money."

"They didn't take my money." Laces stated, giggling a bit, but Crutchy shook his head.

"Laces…"

"Lemme do this, Crutchy. Ya need a crutch. Alright?" she smiled at him comfortingly, and silently Crutchy nodded.

Crutchy knew that Laces was girl. All the newsies knew, but they called her a boy for her protection. However,

Crutchy couldn't help but feel that even though Laces was younger than him, she was like a mother. She cared just like all the other newsies did, but just the type of ways her caring came through… the warm tone of voice was something that only a woman could have.

It comforted Crutchy more than anything, but he would never tell Laces.

Laces had made it very clear how she rejected woman things because she now saw herself as a boy, and nobody could make her feel any different.

Nevertheless, there were still moments where Laces feminine tendencies showed. It was just that none of the newsies would tell her about it.

Helping her fellow newsie up, Laces was used as Crutchy's temporary crutch and she helped him to a shop that sold some crutches.

She paid for the crutch, and her and Crutchy were out the door, heading back to the lodging house.

"Thanks for everythin' Laces." He grinned. "You're… you're a good friend."

"Not a problem." Laces grinned. She'd hug him if they weren't in public.

She and Crutchy continued walking while talking about some small stuff like how Laces was starting to get better at reading and how Crutchy might be able to see a show opening on Broadway since he knew a guy.

"No kiddin'. I didn't know ya liked theater."

"Well, it's entertainin'. I like watchin' people dance the most." Crutchy smiled. Before Laces could say anything, a group of older boys across the street started to laugh and point at them.

"What a sight. A negro and a crip walkin' side by side. Certainly don't see that every day." One of the boys laughed. Laces glared at the group.

"Look at that Crutchy. It's a pack of asses." Laces laughed, loud enough for the group of boys to hear.

"Whaddya say?" one of the boys questioned, approaching Crutchy and Laces.

"Laces." Crutchy whispered with worry, but Laces didn't look worried one bit.

"Poor bastards, they must be deaf too." Laces stated. "I said that you boys are a pack of asses."

Before the boys could do or say anything, Jack and Racetrack approached them.

"Laces, Crutchy, what's goin' on here?" Jack questioned, shooting the group of boys a glare, and the slunk off.

"Those boys givin' ya trouble?" Racetrack questioned.

"They just feel like they can shout stuff and expect to keep walkin' without an insult flung back." Laces muttered, her arms crossed over her chest.

Since Laces was getting more confident, she often hurled back insults when they were thrown at her, meaning that she was getting into more fights than usual. However, Jack had taught her a thing or two about fighting and when it was one on one, she was fairly skilled. There were a decent amount of times that Laces would come back to the lodging house with a black eye, but she could bare it.

It worried Jack, but he trusted Laces enough to not get herself killed and shout for help if she was outnumbered.

There were already some occasions when he and Laces were fighting people. However, Jack would admit that he had started some of those fights.

The group started walking back and Laces handed Jack the half she owed him.

"I had ta spend some money today so I'll pay ya the extra bit that would be half when we get back." Laces informed and Jack raised an eyebrow. Laces usually made it a habit to give Jack her half before buying things. Jack didn't have any problem if she didn't, but it was so unlike Laces that it made him curious.

"What'd ya buy?" Jack questioned, and Laces just shrugged.

"Stuff." She didn't want to explain what happened to Crutchy because she knew that Crutchy was ashamed that it even happened in the first place and he didn't want to make a big deal out it.

"Stuff, huh?" Jack stated, looking at Laces with curiosity as to why he was given such a vague answer.

"Yup." Laces nodded. Before Jack could further question her, Racetrack inquired,

"Hey Crutchy, is that a new crutch?" Jack's attention went from Laces to Crutchy.

"Uh… yeah. It is." The boy nodded slowly.

"What was wrong with your old one?" Racetrack questioned and Crutchy just shrugged.

"It… uh… it broke."

"It broke?" Jack questioned, looking Crutchy in the eye, but Crutchy couldn't possible lie to Jack and return the look. Staring at the ground, Cutchy stated,

"Yeah. It was old and it broke."

"I see." Jack nodded, and he dropped it and quickly changed the subject before Racetrack could continue questioning him.

Jack didn't have all the details, but he could guess that Laces probably bought Crutchy a new crutch because something happened to the old one and that somehow Crutchy didn't have any money to buy himself one.

Did Jack figure that Crutchy most likely got robbed of his Crutch and money? Yes, he did. But if Crutchy didn't want to talk about it, and Laces agreed to keep it hushed, then he wasn't going to say anything further.

The next day Laces and Crutchy went selling their papers together and by the end of the day, Laces had gotten into another fight.

This time it was a fight with a group of boys and she came out victorious. Granted, she was bruised up a bit, but Laces said it was worth it.

"What did the guys do?" Jack inquired. Laces opened her mouth to say something, but after glancing at Crutchy, stopped herself. After a quick pause, she said,

"They just rubbed me the wrong way."

Jack caught the lie, but smiled at Laces, and laughed.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6

When Racetrack told Laces that the Delancey brothers were after him, she did everything she could to keep him safe. She owed him for a lot, not to mention, in her mind, he was her brother.

So how was she planning to help Racetrack? Distract Delancey brothers.

Oscar and Morris were waiting for Racetrack with brass knuckles gleaming on each fist.

Laces had scoped out the area, and then she did what she had to do.

She stole Morris' hat.

"Hey!"

"Catch me if ya can, bastards!" she shouted, and the two ran after her. If there was something Laces was good at, it was running.

The Delancey brothers _loved _their bowler hats, but Laces could never understand why.

Bowler hats were expensive, not to mention that they looked so strange to her, like they made someone's head look like an egg shape.

Laces could only go so far. She ran herself all the way to Brooklyn with the Delancey brothers nipping at her heels. Until finally they had her pinned.

Laces had gotten used to punches, being in multiple fights already. However, this was her first time experiencing brass knuckles. Not to mention that her family were nowhere nearby to help.

She simply had to bare it.

The girl grunted in pain, feeling the first blow hard.

"C'mon fellas, can't ya take a joke?" Laces smiled, but the Delanceys weren't having it as they continued to beat her.

"That's enough!" shouted a voice, and the Delancey brothers paused.

Standing behind them was a boy with red suspenders and a scowl on his face who had a tall muscular boy standing to his right.

"This ain't any of your business." Morris spat, recognizing the scowling boy.

"Yeah, this is a Manhattan newsie. Nothin' for you to worry about." Oscar added.

"Nothin' for me ta worry about?" the boy questioned. "You two boneheaded bastards chased a Manhattan newsie all the way ta Brooklyn and seein' that this is _my _territory, I have every right ta be concerned. Now scram." The boy spat.

Oscar and Morris didn't move.

"Did you two not hear me, or do I need to call down a few of my boys to knock some listenin' skills back into ya?" the boy growled, and with a glare, Oscar and Morris sauntered off, leaving Laces beaten and bloody on the ground.

Laces was drifting in and out of consciousness when she felt herself get hauled to her feet by one of the newsies of Brooklyn. He wasn't the one with the suspenders who was talking to the Delanceys but he was the tall boy next to him. He had short copper color hair and was so tall that he dwarfed her more than a good foot.

She tried to stand on her own, but it was no use.

Seeing how she couldn't stand, the tall newsie lifted her up with ease. In front of them stood the newsie with the red suspenders.

"You're Laces, right?" he questioned, poking at the shoe laces wrapped around her wrists.

Laces nodded slowly, her head spinning, and the boy seemed to realize how she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Pip, let's take our friend to Mary and get him patched up." The red suspender boy stated, and with a nod, the other newsie, Pip, carried her off. Laces vision blacked out before they reached their destination.

When she woke up, an old woman was dabbing cool water over Laces' face.

"I see you're awake, dearie." The old lady smiled sweetly, then turned her head around and shouted in a shrill voice,

"Boys! Your girl's awake!"

"G-girl?" Laces stuttered. "'m not a girl. I'm a boy. Name's Laces."

"I patched you up sweetie, I know you're a girl. The boys do too." The old woman informed in a gentle voice, contrasting significantly to how she spoke seconds ago when shouting for the boys.

Looking up from the cot Laces was lying on, she could see the tall boy and the boy with the red suspenders enter the room.

"How ya feelin'?" the tall boy inquired. "I've never seen a girl get a beatin' before. Can ya stand it?" the boy's tone held concern, but Laces still took his question as an insult.

"I can stand it just fine." Laces growled, glaring at the boy.

Laces refused to be disrespected. She could take a hit just as well as the other boys.

"And I'm a boy. I don't care what you've seen and heard. I'm. A. Boy."

"Calm down Laces. Pip don't know any better." The boy with red suspenders stated. "The name's Spot Conlon. Jack and me are friends which is how I know about you. You're his apprentice, right?"

"Yes, I am." Laces nodded. "Where am I?"

"You're in Brooklyn. That lady over there is Mary and we're in her house. She helps us out when we're hurt. How are ya feelin'?" Spot questioned.

"Better." Laces nodded, grunting as she sat up.

"Do ya need any help?" Pip questioned when he saw Laces sway when she stood to her feet, off of the cot.

"I'm fine." Laces snapped, then added in a grumble, "I ain't some dainty girl."

"We know." Spot nodded. "We're just concerned. Guy or girl, that looked like a rough beatin'. What'd ya do ta piss off the Delanceys?"

"I stole Morris' hat." Laces smirked, remembering the look of anger on the bastards face.

"Why'd ya do somethin' stupid like that?" Pip questioned.

"Because the Delanceys were plannin' ta soak someone else and I was the distraction." Laces stated, glaring at Pip again.

She didn't like him. To her, Pip came off as arrogant and the fact that he treated her like she was weak also angered her.

"Someone else, huh?" Spot questioned with a small smirk. "Can I guess that it was Race?" Laces chuckled at that.

"I don't think Racetrack can get it through his skull that gamblin's a dangerous activity."

"Well, Race and I go way back. Send him my regards." Spot smiled, then looked more concerned. "Think you can make it back after that beatin'?"

"Shouldn't be hard." Laces nodded.

"Well, I'll send Pip with ya just in case the Delanceys are still hangin' around." Spot stated.

"Thank you for the help." Laces grinned, spitting into her hand. Spot spat into his hand and the two shook hands. Meanwhile Pip stared at the girl in shock, clearly never seeing a girl partake in their type of handshakes before.

While Laces limped out of the house after thanking Mary, Pip followed closely behind like a shadow.

"So, why do ya have a lot of shoe laces?" he questioned.

"They come in handy for a lot of things." Laces answered as she continued limping forward.

"Have ya ever been in a fight before? Do ya want me to carry ya back?" Pip inquired. Laces turned around, grabbed Pip by the lapel of his shirt and dragged him down to be at her level.

"Listen up and listen good. I. Am. Fine. I have been in plenty of fights and I will continue to get inta fights in the future. Now quit treatin' me like a girl. I already told you, I'm a _boy_." Laces growled, and then released his shirt.

"But now that I know I can't just _forget_." Pip stated with a frown. "I mean, yeah, I heard negro women are more resilient but still-" Laces pulled him back down and then punched him in the face.

Pip looked at her in shock, not actually expecting her to be able to throw a powerful punch.

"If you can't forget that I'm a girl, then I'll hit ya so hard that I'll _make _ya forget." Laces hissed with teeth clenched, and Pip nodded slowly.

"Yes sir." He whispered, and once again, Laces released him and then continued to limp back to Manhattan.

The rest of the walk was silent and then finally Laces made it back to the Lodging house, where several newsies, including Jack and Racetrack, were lounging around.

"Laces, what happened?" Jack questioned, running up to the girl with worry. Laces hadn't looked in the mirror, but by the look on Jack's face, she knew she probably looked horrible.

"'S nothin'. The Delanceys just soaked me is all." Laces stated, and Jack frowned.

"Why'd they soak you?" he questioned, then looked up at Pip. "And who's he?"

"I stole Morris' hat and then he an' his brother chased me ta Brooklyn. Spot Conlon and this guy, Pip, helped me out." She then looked up at Racetrack. "By the way, Spot Conlon sends his regards." She informed.

Racetrack walked over to Laces with a look of guilt on his face.

"My god… it's my fault-"

"Don't go blamin' yourself. They would've done the exact same thing ta you if I wasn't the distraction. I'd rather it be me than you." She grinned and Racetrack shook his head.

"You're too good. Anybody tell ya that?"

"There ain't no such thing as too good." Laces chuckled and Racetrack sighed.

"C'mon, I'll help ya into your bed and have Mush get some ice."

"Ya don't have ta-"

"This is my fault so I'm gonna help ya get better." Racetrack stated firmly and he helped Laces up the steps to the building. She then turned around before she entered the building to look at Pip.

"Thanks for makin' sure I got back in one piece, Pip. An' don't forget what I told ya." She smirked, and then walked into the building with Racetrack at her side.

Jack turned to look at Pip, who was staring wide eyed as Laces disappeared behind the door.

"Thanks for helpin' him out. Laces is the youngest of us, so's we tend to worry 'bout him." Jack stated, breaking Pip out of his stare.

"Uh, no problem. Not at all." Pip stated quickly, and Jack eyed the boy, then questioned,

"So, what exactly was it that he told ya?"

"He? He who?" Pip questioned, looking puzzled.

"_Laces_. What was it that he told ya not ta forget?" Jack questioned again.

"Oh… _oh_." The boy seemed out of it. "Uh… Laces told me that if I couldn't forget that she was a girl, then she'd hit me so hard that she'd make me forget." He explained and Jack chuckled.

"I'd listen to _him._" he laughed, but there was an edge to it. An unspoken threat. "Tell Spot I say thanks for lookin' after my apprentice."

"Oh, so you're Jack Kelly."

"In the flesh." Jack smirked.

"Then I'll make sure to tell Spot Conlon." Pip nodded, then headed back to Brooklyn.

Jack watched the boy leave, then headed into the building to check in on Laces.


End file.
